A warm embrace
by axeami135
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a story so please let me know if you would like me to continue uploading new chapters. That being said I hope you give this story a read and let me know what you think.


This is my first story I've tried to write so let me know if you enjoyed it or not and what I could do to improve my writing.

It was a cold frosty day outside a standard grey suburban household, freshly laid snow fell and covered the small yet barely noticeable porch of the Niiya house hold.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, Again I'm late again, Yuuko's gunna be pissed" Teiichi panicked scouring around his room throwing all his school clothes on and rushing down stairs to put his new shiny black shoes on.

"Oh good morning Teiichi, up nice and early this morning" MS Niiya praised Teiichi as he almost fell flat on his face whilst tying his laces.

"Morning mum, I've gotta go I'm already late as it is" "Hmm late for what it's only 5:30, school doesn't start till 8:00, you've got plenty of time".

Teiichi mussed over what to say for a second know how witty his mum's retorts usually are.

"I've got to meet someone at the school gates mum" Teiichi said quickly taking a step outside stepping onto front porch nearly slipping for a second time on the loosely placed snow.

A sinister yet excited smile placed its way across Ms Niiya's face, "Ohhh and who might this lucky person be, Has my hopeless boy snagged himself a cute little girlfriend"

Teiichi halted in his steps with a bright crimson red spreading its way across his face. "S..She's N..not my girlfriend mum".

"Ohh so it is a girl then" Ms Niiya giggled to herself, "Good luck then" Ms Niiya said bidding farewell to her son as he shut the door behind him.

"Hmm I wonder who this girl might be to get my boy so worked up an embarrassed all the time, Guess she must be quite the catch".

* * *

><p>This was the third time in a row that Teiichi woke up late, Every night he set his alarm to 5:00 AM but somehow managed to sleep through the racket of it going off.<p>

Each time Yuuko would be waiting at the school gate with an innocent yet creepy smile waiting to give him his punishment

The first time he was late the punishment wasn't so bad as It happened in the court yard during break when not many people were around.

Teiichi sat on the court yard wall eating rice balls that Kirie had made when yuuko approached from the right hand side and sat next to Teiichi, Teiichi said Hi and asked how she was doing however Yuuko said nothing causing Teiichi to shift his gaze to her, However as he done with he his eyes opened wide in surprise as Yuuko closed her eyes and place A long soft kiss one Teiichi's cheek , " that's payback for being late" Yukko whispered and shot Teiichi an innocent look causing him to forgive her almost immediately.

Yuuko then got up and walked off again leaving Teiichi speechless also with a huge crimson blush across his face.

However the second time was much more embarrassing.

Teichi was sat in English class taking and English exam when he saw a flash of black move across the room out of the corner of his eye, He passed this off as just seeing things, however two long slender arms wrapped around his neck as Yuuko pressed her slender, well-endowed body against him from behind letting her long raven hair float down Teiichi's neck, Teiichi blushed slightly, She then slid her body down his back causing him to blush heavily from the warm sensation.

Teiichi managed to keep quiet up until this point not raising suspicion from any one in the class.

As Yuuko's chin came to rest on his shoulder and her mouth came level with his ear, Yuuko then proceeded to bring her soft pink lips about an inch away from his ear and blew gently "how about you make up for being late tonight by staying later until Kirie and Momoe have gone home".

Teiichi then squealed as Yuuko nibbled his ear lobe before getting up and leaving the room giggling and waving good bye.

This cause everyone to shift their gazes to the blushing with a look of concern.

Luckily Yuuko did nothing indecent or sinister to Teiichi at the end of the day just wanted to chat and play card games.

Most people would think that having a tall slender girl with a perfectly curved body and large breast's, As well a long raven hair as soft as silk coupled with beautiful crimson eyes cuddling and flirting with you would be a guy's dream, In Teiichi's case this was partly true, However there was one big problem, A huge one In fact.

Yukko was a ghost, One that only him and Kirie could see, so this meant all the time he could see and feel Yuuko messing with him, Every one around could only see a guy moving around in creepy ways looking like he's imagining A sick fantasy or something along the line.

How ever one thing was obvious and that was Teiichi had done the unforgivable and fallen hard for the ghost of a lonely girl who should have passed on 50 years prior to him meeting her.

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, plus let me know if you would like me to continue this story and make another chapter :)<p> 


End file.
